Papel y Pluma
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Takeru tomó papel y pluma para hacer su propio manga pero no fue tan sencillo como pensó, especialmente cuando se vio atrapado en su interior. Este fic participa en la actividad "Amigo invisible 2016-2017" del foro Proyecto 1-8. Dedicado a Daniel99
1. Proceso creativo

**Papel y pluma**

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo.

 **Anuncio:** Este fic participa en la actividad "Amigo invisible 2016-2017" del foro Proyecto 1-8. Dedicado a Daniel99, espero lo disfrutes.

 **Capítulo 1: Proceso creativo**

Cuando Takeru terminó las tareas pendientes tomó papel y pluma, quería aprovechar el día libre para avanzar con su manga. En ese momento solo contaba con la idea de la historia y la información que había recolectado para el desarrollo de la misma.

Tiempo atrás le había pedido a Hikari que le prestara varias de sus fotografías. Las había utilizado como referencias a la hora de dibujar. Ver las fotografías le había servido para practicar diferentes posiciones y fondos.

Para Takeru fue una sorpresa cuando Hikari le entregó varios álbumes de fotografía. La calidad que estas tenían era muy buena, desde el ángulo con que fueron tomadas hasta los efectos de luz que fueron utilizados. Aquello no era nada que extrañara a Takeru, él sabía que Hikari era una excelente fotógrafa pero que ella había elegido la pedagogía como plan para su futuro y que amaba el enseñar a los más pequeños.

Después de tener la idea y definir el mundo en que su historia se desarrollaría decidió investigar. Consultó varios libros y mangas de fantasía. Pasó horas en la biblioteca leyendo. No planeaba plagiar ninguna de esas historias, lo que buscaba eran referencias que lo ayudaran a definir el rumbo que tomaría su manga.

Fueron varias las noches que pasó en vela aprendiendo sobre la cultura de su país. Leyendo novelas y estudiando las tradiciones japonesas. En varias ocasiones su madre le llamó la atención, sus notas no se vieron afectadas pero unas profundas ojeras en su rostro evidenciaban la falta de sueño, su madre decía que lo que hacía no era saludable.

Takeru quería hacer un mundo de fantasía. Su primer opción fue contar sus aventuras en el Digimundo pero decidió posponerlo para cuando tuviera más práctica. Esos recuerdos eran muy valiosos para él por lo que quería hacer algo más que bueno sobre el tema.

Ese día se sentó por varios minutos observando la hoja de papel en blanco sin que ninguna idea llegara a su cabeza. Buscó algo de música que le inspiraran a escribir, no fue una buena idea, se distrajo con las canciones y estuvo cerca de olvidarse del guión que escribía.

Resignado a no poder continuar dejó la hoja y la pluma en su bolso y salir por algo de inspiración. Yamato le había dicho que cuando tenía un bloqueo de escritor solía dejar sus canciones de lado y hacer algo diferente, en ocasiones incluso algo opuesto.

Se dirigió al parque y se sentó en una de los columpios. El lugar se encontraba desocupado, probablemente si hubiera alguien cerca lo le prohibirían usar los columpios. Takeru se rió por su pequeña travesura.

A Takeru le hubiera gustado llevar a Patamon al lugar. Pocas veces habían podido recorrer la ciudad sin que tener que preocuparse por salvar al mundo de alguna amenaza. No habían tenido incidentes en los últimos meses pero Koushiro había dicho que era mejor reducir el tiempo que pasaban con ellos hasta que fuera seguro.

Varias ideas llegaron a su mente, la tranquilidad del lugar hicieron que sus ideas comenzaran a fluir. No eran las más originales pero se sentía más tranquilo al poder superar su bloqueo de escritor.

Antes de regresar a su casa se encontró con Iori, por la ropa que usaba supuso que había salido a practicar kendo. La última vez que lo vio fue cuando Mimi organizó una reunión de niños elegidos, no tenía un motivo para hacerlo y él tampoco lo necesitaba para saludar a un amigo.

En cuanto Iori lo notó se sentó en uno de los columpios al lado. Ninguno de los dos seguía siendo un niño pero al parecer no era algo que les importara.

—¿Algo que te preocupe? —le preguntó Iori de pronto, no era el más extrovertido de sus amigos pero sí era observador.

—Solo ando fuera de creatividad —comentó Takeru de manera despreocupada.

—Si quieres puedo enseñarte kendo, me ayuda a pensar.

Takeru aceptó la oferta de Iori. Si bien prefería el basquetbol estaba convencido de que hacer algo diferente lo ayudaría resolver su problema de inspiración y también lo ayudaría a relajarse. Había leído varias biografías de mangakas reconocidos y sabía que lograr la serialización de un manga era algo que requería de mucho trabajo, esfuerzo y suerte.

En cuanto llegó a su casa las escribió todas, no quería olvidar ninguna y aunque no sabía si las usaría decidió guardarlas para un futuro en que podría sentirse inspirado y en que le pudieran ser de utilidad.

—Takeru —le llamó su madre —, ya es tarde, baja a comer antes de que la comida se enfríe.

—Bajo en unos minutos —respondió Takeru mientras terminada de ordenar sus materiales de trabajo.

Pasaron varios días antes de que retomara el proyecto del manga. No porque no quisiera, entre tareas y exámenes contó con poco tiempo libre y poca inspiración para escribir. Cuando retomó la escritura tenía muchas ideas, demasiadas como para poder organizarlas y decidió practicar algo de kendo con Iori, le fue de mucha ayuda.

Tomó papel y pluma y comenzó a escribir. No podía pasar del primer párrafo, cada vez que terminaba uno lo borraba pues no terminaba de convencerlo. En repetidas ocasiones escribió la misma línea sin poder decidir si le gustaba o lo odiaba.

Después de media hora tratando de desarrollar una idea descartó todas las que tenía. Buscó una carpeta y guardó las hojas en las que había trabajado. No quería descartar ninguna de ellas, tenía la esperanza de que en el futuro pudiera retomarlas y convertirlas en una historia.

Decidió cambiar la forma en la que estaba trabajando. Había pensado en el mundo que quería plasmar en la historia e incluso lo que quería que ocurriera pero el principio era algo que no podía hacer.

Quiso probar con el desarrollo de la protagonista. Consideró que conociendo a este personaje podría hacer que el resto de la historia fluyera de manera natural.

Quería que fuera aventurera, eso ayudaría en el desarrollo de la historia pero su opción final fue el dejarla como una fotógrafa profesional, su deseo por obtener las mejores fotografías la llevaría a tener muchas aventuras.

La siguiente cualidad que agregó fue algo de vanidad, pensó que siendo fotógrafa también disfrutara de tomarse algunas fotografías de vez en cuando, en especial después de comprar ropa. Pensó en Mimi, sabía que ella sería la primera en decirle que escribiera una historia en la que ella fuera la protagonista.

Cuando hubo terminado la primera página las ideas comenzaron a fluir con mayor libertad. La inspiración que por tanto tiempo había buscado llegó a él. Ese día avanzó mucho con la historia y solo se detuvo cuando sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse por el sueño. Ver el reloj le hizo confirmar lo que sospechaba, había pasado todo el día y gran parte de la noche escribiendo el guión de su manga.

Cuando hubo terminado el guión comenzó con el dibujo del manga. Dibujos no eran los mejores pero después de mucha práctica había logrado tener su propio diseño. Utilizó varios borradores antes de tener uno que lograra convencerlo y cuando lo tuvo lo demás fue sencillo.

Después de dibujar a los protagonistas supo que necesitaría ayuda con la ropa. Llamó a Sora, si bien su primer opción fue Mimi al conocer el amor que tenía su amiga por la ropa se decidió por su pelirroja amiga. Ella estaba estudiando diseño de ropa y eso era lo que necesitaba.

Se reunió con la portadora del emblema del amor varios días después. Sora estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo pero la universidad hacía que su tiempo fuera limitado. Ella estaba practicando su dibujo por lo que no la estaba interrumpiendo.

—Dibuja la ropa sobre el cuerpo —señaló Sora —. Incluso los leotardos que son muy tallados requieren de líneas al lado del cuerpo.

Takeru trazó unas líneas sobre el cuerpo de su personaje. Cuando le pidió ayuda a Sora solo esperaba que le hablara sobre los diseños que podía usar. No era algo de lo que se quejaba, al contrario, muchos de los consejos de su amiga le habían sido de mucha utilidad en especial para mejorar su dibujo.

—No te olvides de las arrugas —le dijo Sora mientras le mostraba los lugares en donde debía colocar algunas líneas —. Eso hará que la ropa se vea más realista, ninguna tela por más veces que haya sido planchada puede evitarlas. Si quieres diseñar tu propia ropa puedes basarte en prendas existentes y hacerle algunos cambios que le den tu toque personal.

Takeru sonrió de manera nerviosa e hizo las correcciones que su amiga le había indicado. Cuando terminó comprobó que de ese modo la ropa tenía un aspecto más realista y no parecían muñeca de papel a la que se le colocó la ropa.

—Iré por té ¿algo que quieras en especial? —le preguntó Sora después de haber dibujado por varias horas, ambos tenían las manos cansadas por el trabajo realizado.

—Cualquier cosa estaría bien.

—En ese caso serviré pastel, si no te molesta que sea del día anterior.

Utilizó su tiempo libre para dibujar y perfeccionar sus trazos. No tuvo más problemas de inspiración pero eso no quería decir que todos sus problemas habían terminado. No tuvo un bloqueo creativo pero sí problemas de seguridad.

—Takeru —le llamó su madre —, ayúdame a poner la mesa.

Takeru guardó sus materiales de trabajo y bajó. Hubiera querido seguir practicando su dibujo, sabía que al no ser un mangaka conocido debía compensar su falta de experiencia con el dibujo y la historia.

Su padre y Yamato llegaron antes de que terminara de poner la mesa. Desde el lugar en el que estaba pudo ver a su padre entregarle a su madre un ramo de flores cuando les abrió la puerta. Él había notado como la relación de ambos había mejorado con el tiempo, secretamente guardaba esperanzas de que retomaran su matrimonio.

—¿Cómo te va con la banda? —preguntó Natsuko mientras se servía ensalada.

—Pienso dejarla, estamos trabajando en el concierto de despedida pero todavía no tenemos fecha confirmada.

—No te olvides de avisarnos, nos gustaría estar allí para apoyarte —continuó hablando Natsuko.

—Así será —respondió Yamato con una sonrisa para luego dirigirse a Takeru —. ¿Cómo te ha ido con tu manga?

—Cuando le ponga tinta a los dibujos habré terminado, probablemente para mañana esté listo.

—Me avisas cuando termine, me gustaría acompañarte cuando entregues tu manuscrito.

Al principio Takeru se sintió feliz. Le emocionaba el que Yamato lo acompañara a entregar su manuscrito a la Super Jump e incluso imaginó que al editor le gustaría su manga pero luego las dudas lo invadieron. En ese lugar a diario recibía muchos manuscritos y la mayoría de ellos eran rechazados. Nada le aseguraba que su manuscrito tuviera mejor suerte.

—Cuando tu manga tenga su propio anime me darás el opening, tal vez esté retirado en ese momento pero me gustaría ayudarte.

—No podría encargarle esa tarea a alguien más —comentó Takeru con una sonrisa, estaba feliz por tener el apoyo de su hermano pero temía defraudarlo. No todos los mangas lograban tener un anime y eso no era sinónimo de éxito. En ese momento quería aferrarse a la esperanza de que todo saldría bien —. También podría pedirte que le des voz a un personaje.

La cena terminó después de la medianoche. Hablaron de muchos temas y se pusieron al tanto de lo que les había pasado. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se reunieron y Takeru esperaba que no pasara mucho tiempo para la siguiente reunión.

A pesar de lo tarde que era, Takeru quiso continuar con los últimos detalles del manuscrito. Lo único que le faltaba era la portada y era esa en la que estaba trabajando. Había trabajado mucho en ese manga pero cuando vio lo que había hecho su ánimo disminuyó, no lo consideraba suficientemente bueno y prefirió olvidarlo. Esperaba que Yamato pudiera entenderlo.

Takeru se llevó una mano a los ojos, no estaba seguro pero podría jurar que había visto a su protagonista moverse. No supo si era el sueño pero él no recordaba haber dibujado a Mirai saludando en esa página. Retrocedió varias páginas y confirmó lo que había pensado en un principio, su heroína no debía estar saludando, debía estar tomando una fotografía de un vestido que le había gustado mucho.

En el momento en que regresó a la página en la que estaba trabajando se encontró con un dibujo diferente al que había encontrado. Supuso que tantas horas en vela lo estaban afectando y que lo mejor era tomar un largo descanso.

Cuando despertó no tardó mucho en descubrir que no estaba en su habitación, probablemente ni siquiera en su mundo. Había algo en ese lugar que le resultaba familiar. No sabía si era porque no era la primera vez que estaba en ese sitio y lo dudaba, era como un déjà vú que lo hacía mantenerse alerta.

Continuó caminado sin encontrar una salida. El silencio comenzaba a preocuparlo, estar solo no era algo que le preocupara. Trató de respirar profundo, no podía alterarse, había logrado salir de situaciones peores.

Una mujer apareció ante él. Tuvo que tallarse los ojos en repetidas ocasiones para asegurarse que no se trataba de un sueño. No la había visto antes pero muchos de sus rasgos le recordaban a la protagonista de su manga.

—No te preocupes, estoy aquí para ayudarte, puedes confiar en mí.

Ella sonrío y él supo que era sincera. Tomó la mano que le extendió y se dejó llevar a recorrer un mundo tan parecido al que había creado en su manga, quizás por esa razón se sentía tan familiar.

—Me llamó Mirai pero eso es algo que ya sabes.

Takeru no sabía si confiar en esa mujer, sabía que era sincera, su sonrisa se lo decía pero no sabía si le ocultaba algo. Había una voz en su interior que le decía que debía desconfiar. No era la primera vez que viajaba a otro mundo, muchas veces su vida estuvo en riesgo pero al tener a sus amigos cerca se sentía más seguro.

Encontrar tantas similitudes con el mundo que creo en su manga lo hizo desconfiar. Deseó que Patamon y Yamato lo acompañaran, quizás ellos lo ayudarían a buscar una respuesta o una salida.

—No debes tener miedo —le dijo Mirai con expresión triste —. Estoy aquí para ayudarte.

A simple vista el lugar era muy diferente a Odaiba. No había grandes edificios ni calles pavimentadas, ni siquiera parecía ser una ciudad, todo en aquel lugar indicaba que se trataba de un pueblo.

No había tantas casas como en Odaiba, estas no estaban al lado de la otra, incluso había varios metros de distancia. Pocas casas tenían más de un piso pero la mayoría contaban con una gran cantidad de terreno que era utilizado de diferente forma, la mayoría como medio de subsistencia.

Los jardines le parecieron hermosos. En aquel lugar contaban con suficiente espacio para sembrar todos los cultivos que quisieran. Muchos de estos eran más grandes que los viveros en Odaiba pero también los había pequeños.

Buscó un árbol de manzanas, encontró varios que no podrían ser etiquetados dentro de alguna categoría pues en sus ramas había más de un tipo de fruta. Quiso acercarse para verlos más de cerca. No fue difícil hacerlo, en la mayoría de las casas había uno, también estaban cerca de la carretera, del mismo modo en que lo estaban en su manuscrito. Se acercó a uno de los que no se encontraban dentro de la propiedad privada y tomó la fruta que estaba más cerca. Sonrió al ver que se trataba de una manzana.

—¡Vamos a explorar el lugar! —comentó Mirai emocionada y Takeru la siguió.

Se acercó a una de las granjas pero no cruzó la valla que protegía el terreno. Vio varias vacas de colores, la mayoría eran rosadas. Takeru se preguntó si su leche tenía sabor a fresa como las que aparecían en su manga. Una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en sus labios cuando recordó lo que pensaba en el momento en que las dibujó, estaba sediento y se le antojó una leche con sabor a fresa.

Cuando buscó a Mirai con la mirada la encontró detrás de él. Ella sonriente le extendió un vaso de leche de fresas y él lo tomó sin dudar. No estaba seguro de si ese era el lugar que dibujó e ignoraba el lugar sobre el que se encontraba pero sabía que desconfiar no le serviría de nada.

Después de beber la leche continuaron con la exploración. Había visto una de las granjas lecheras y deseaba ver los cultivos antes de regresar a su hogar.

Lo primero que buscó fue el árbol de muchos cultivos. Seguía sin estar seguro de que se encontraba en el lugar que describía en su manga pero inconscientemente buscaba los detalles que había dibujado.

—Pasen adentro —les dijo una amable mujer, Takeru la reconoció al instante, era la tía de Mirai —. Deben tener hambre, estoy preparando Oshiruko y no pueden irse sin probarlo.

Aquellas palabras animaron a Takeru, era uno de sus postres favoritos por lo que le era imposible no ilusionarse. De momento todo lo que había visto en ese lugar era, a falta de otras palabras, fascinante.

—¡Vamos! —Mirai tomó su mano y lo llevó al interior de la casa.

Takeru se preguntó si Dante se había sentido de ese modo durante su recorrido hasta el paraíso. Él sabía que no se encontraba en el cielo, en ninguno de sus círculos. Había una voz en su interior que le decía que se encontraba dentro de su manuscrito pero no terminaba de creerlo. Sabía que no era algo imposible, en una ocasión estuvo en un mundo donde todos los pensamientos se hacían realidad pero no recordaba haber cruzado algún portal. También estaba la posibilidad de que se encontrara en un sueño, esa iba aumentando conforme descubría coincidencias con su manuscrito.

Un agradable olor inundó la habitación y el estómago de Mirai gruñó como petición de comida. La mujer no se demoró en servirles el oshiruko que les había prometido. Ambos lo comieron gustosos y en pocos minutos Mirai estaba pidiendo una segunda porción.

—Pueden comer todo lo que gusten —les había dicho la amable mujer.

Cuando el estómago de Mirai estuvo lleno continuaron recorriendo el lugar. Ella había dicho que tenían mucho por recorrer antes de poder salir de ese lugar. Takeru asintió, no tenía prisa por salir.

Takeru pensó que si tenía que comparar a Mirai con Virgilio o Beatriz tenía más en común con la segunda. Mirai irradiaba luz por todos los lugares que cruzaba.

Después de caminar más de media hora reconoció una gran cascada a pocos metros de él, Takeru pensó que si se parecía a la de su historia detrás de ella debía estar la entrada al hogar de los unicornios e incluso sintió la tentación de visitarlos.

—Puedes hacerlo —le alentó Mirai —. No hay limitaciones en este mundo y menos para ti.

Ambos se acercaron al lugar. Tuvieron que ser cuidadosos al adentrarse. Las piedras por las que caminaban eran resbalosas, cualquier paso en falso podría terminar en tragedia. Mirai tropezó en varias ocasiones pero él fue lo suficientemente rápido para atraparla antes de que cayera.

Encontraron el hogar de unicornios que estaban buscando. Algunos eran blancos, otros negros, incluso habían unicornios blancos con manchas café pero todos ellos tenían algo en común, un enorme cuerno que sobresalía de su frente.

—Dame unos minutos para cambiarme, no podré montar en un unicornio sin el atuendo adecuado —Mirai sacó de su bolso un traje rosado de vaquera —. No mires.

—No te preocupes por eso —le dijo Takeru a la vez que se dirigía al borde de la cueva, quería darle tiempo a Mirai y observar el lugar.

Al otro lado de la cascada había una caravana. A pesar de que Takeru no tenía una buena vista del lugar pudo notar que nadie estaba feliz en la caravana. No había la felicidad de quien descubre nuevas tierras, Takeru tuvo la sensación de que estaban huyendo de algo.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo Mirai, no estaba sonriendo.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

El pedido: "La historia comienza con Takeru tratando de crear manga (imaginemos que sea un motivo por el cual se dedica a ser escritor), y ve como uno de sus personajes empieza ha moverse lentamente. De pronto entra a su propia historia y la personaje (sí, una chica) creada por él empieza ha entablar una amistad con Takeru".

El oshiruko es un postre de gachas hecho de frijoles "azuki" triturados y hervidos. Usualmente se sirve con pastel de arroz, los caseros son los favoritos.

Recomendación: Recomiendo ver el anime de Bakuman, de momento no lo he terminado pero los capítulos que he visto son muy buenos. Trata sobre dos estudiantes de preparatoria que sueñan con convertirse en mangakas.

 **Gracias por leer.**


	2. Lo contrario a la imaginación

**Capítulo 2: Lo contrario a la imaginación**

La caravana desapareció antes de que Mirai volviera a hablar. Para Takeru resultaba incómodo ver a su compañera tan seria después de haberla visto tan sonriente. Ella le había dicho "Tenemos que hablar", eso aumentaba sus sospechas. Recordaba que Taichi solía decir que cuando una mujer utilizaba esas palabras estaba desatando el caos.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó Takeru.

—Hay muchos rumores sobre personas desaparecidas pero que nunca existieron.

—¿Cómo puedes saber que desaparecieron?

—Porque muchos sentimos el dolor de la perdida, es como un funeral sin muerto.

Takeru le dedicó una mirada confundida. Aquellas palabras parecían carecer de todo sentido. No entendía cómo algo que nunca había existido podía desaparecer, era algo que iba en contra de la lógica pero no estaba seguro de que si la lógica que no conocía funcionaba en ese mundo tan diferente a todos los que conocía.

—Tal vez pienses que es extraño y no me molestaría si lo hicieras. Pero eso no es todo. La semana pasada visité a mis abuelos, era mi cumpleaños y me obsequiaron un collar —Mirai le enseñó el collar del que hablaba —. Fui al centro comercial para comprar un brazalete que combinara pero en Candyland no hay centros comerciales. Pensaría que fue un error de mi parte pero cuando crucé un puente que creí me llevaría a ese sitio aparecí en el lugar de dónde partí.

—Es extraño —comentó Takeru. No sabía que más decir. Incluso si comparaba ese mundo con el que había creado para su manga no encontraba ninguna respuesta.

Takeru había escuchado de una carretera que nadie podía recorrer de noche, había escuchado rumores sobre una maldición que le impedía regresar a todo aquel que se atreviera a adentrarse en su interior pero al final todo fue aclarado. No había nada sobrenatural en la misma, era un efecto óptico que impedía ver el final de la misma por lo que los vehículos continuaban hasta caer por el precipicio. En cuanto se puso una barandilla se resolvió el problema pero dudaba que ese fuera el caso, Mirai había aparecido en el principio del puente.

—Lo sé —agregó Mirai —. Es por eso que te traje a este lugar, tú eres nuestra única esperanza.

—¿A quién debo darle un nombre? —preguntó Takeru, recordaba haber leído algo parecido cuando era niño —. Tengo un nombre para ella, es el de una persona muy importante para mí.

Takeru sabía que estaba en otro mundo, no era la primera vez en que lo hacía por lo que no era algo que le costara creer. Sabía que no estaba en el digimundo pero no el mundo en el que se encontraba. En ese momento comenzó a considerar que había regresado al lugar en dónde se había enfrentado a MaloMyotismon y en donde Oikawa se había sacrificado por el Digimundo, la teoría de que se encontraba en un sueño había desaparecido mucho antes.

—No es tan sencillo —respondió Mirai un tanto triste —. No tenemos a una emperatriz infantil a la que puedas nombrar, tal vez haya existido en algún momento pero no lo puedo recordar.

Takeru recordó que en su manga no había un gobernante supremo, el poder lo ejercían la Corte Suprema de Ángeles, ellos eran los encargados de mantener el orden en el lugar y de intervenir en caso de que algún peligro asechara a su mundo.

—¿La Corte suprema de Ángeles?

—Ellos me sugirieron buscarte, no pueden hacer nada más, son parte de este mundo, no tienen el poder. Quería mostrarte primero este mundo, no quería que te sintieras obligado a ayudarnos.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por este mundo?

—Amarlo —le dijo Mirai con una débil sonrisa.

En ese momento Takeru no entendió las palabras de Mirai. Muchas de las preguntas que se había hecho durante ese viaje fueron respondidas pero nuevas preguntas surgieron. Su compañera le había dicho que lo había elegido a él, sabía que confiaba en que pudiera salvar a ese mundo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, necesitaba de sus amigos. Nuevamente recordó ese libro que leyó de niño donde el protagonista recorrió Fantasía a través del protagonista dentro del libro hasta convertirse él mismo en parte de una historia sin fin.

—Busca el valor que hay en ti, cree en ti mismo —le animó Mirai —, pero nunca te olvides que no estás solo. Continuemos con el recorrido y busquemos las respuestas.

Ambos subieron a los unicornios. Mirai fue la primera en hacerlo y con un gesto de mano lo invitó a seguirla. Los unicornios no solamente eran hermosos, eran ágiles y veloces. Un salto fue todo lo que necesitaron para salir del lugar y en pocos minutos recorrieron varios kilómetros.

Dejaron el pueblo y se adentraron en el bosque. Los árboles no eran diferentes a los que había en su mundo. Takeru no vio a ninguno de los animales que habitaban en el bosque pero podía escucharlos y eso bastaba para que supiera que ellos estaban allí, ocultos a su vista.

A pesar de que el bosque tenía una apariencia normal, Takeru sintió algo mágico en el lugar. El viento al pasar por las hojas parecía entonar una melodía y la luz al pasar por las ramas creaba una infinidad de flores. El olor del mismo lo hacía sentir relajado, era tan diferente al aire contaminado de las ciudades.

Vio varios nidos en los árboles. Subió a uno de ellos, elegido al azar, encontrándose con tres pequeños huevos con manchas café. No los tocó aunque siento la tentación de hacerlo, recordaba que Yamato le había dicho que las madres pájaro podían rechazar a sus polluelos si estos eran tocados por un humano.

Cuando bajó Mirai le enseñó la cámara fotográfica, no necesitó de palabras para entender el mensaje que le había transmitido su compañera. Desde que aquel viaje había pensado Mirai había tomado muchas fotografías, especialmente de los pequeños detalles, esos que muchos ignorarían.

Takeru no era el único que estaba hechizado por el lugar. Mirai descendió de su unicornio y sacó una cámara fotográfica de su bolso. Notó la concentración con la que sacaba fotografías de las flores y de los árboles. Ver la belleza de aquel sitio le hizo entender por qué Mirai deseaba protegerlo.

En el suelo Takeru pudo ver a una gran cantidad de insectos. Había troncos podridos en los que vivía una gran cantidad de hormigas, lombrices, escarabajos y mariquitas. Mirai tomó una de las mariquitas entre sus manos para luego dejarla en libertad.

—Dicen que las mariquitas son de buena suerte y la buena suerte nunca está de más.

En el centro del bosque encontraron a un ave fénix reposar sobre una de las aves. Mirai le tomó varias fotografías y Takeru la observó maravillado. Las aves fénix habían sido algo que le habían intrigado desde que leyó sobre ellos cuando buscaba información sobre su manga.

El fénix se alejó volando y Mirai sugirió buscarlo. Era rápido pero ellos estaban cabalgando sobre unicornios por lo que no tuvieron problemas en seguirle el rastro a esa ave. Adentrándose en el bosque encontraron algo que detuvo la excursión, habían llegado al epicentro del problema.

Hubo un momento en que ambos retrocedieron varios metros. Mirai no notó nada extraño pero Takeru sí, él pudo ver la nada. No era un cráter, eso sería ver algo. No era algo que pudiera describir, solo recordaba lo mucho que su cabeza le dolió al tratar de enfocarse en algo que no existía.

—¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó Mirai preocupada al verlo llevar sus manos a la cabeza.

—Nada —respondió Takeru confundido, su cabeza le dolía.

—¿Qué viste? —le preguntó Mirai sin disimular la curiosidad que sentía —. Supongo que la nada no te afecta del mismo modo en que lo hace con nosotros.

—Nada —respondió Takeru, no sabía de otra palabra que pudiera describir esa situación mejor ¿Qué viste tú?

—No lo recuerdo —respondió Mirai cabizbaja —. Cada vez que intentó acercarme lo olvido, es como si hubiera una barrera que me impidiera acercarme.

Takeru intentó cruzar al otro lado pero en el momento en que extendió su mano Mirai lo detuvo. La había visto cambiar de emociones con mucha facilidad, comportarse como una niña mimada pero nunca comportarse de ese modo, realmente se veía asustada.

—No lo hagas —le dijo Mirai en un susurro —. Vi a alguien cruzarlo y sé que debió pasarle algo malo porque no logró recordar quien era, ni siquiera sé si realmente alguna vez existió.

—¿Crees que se esté extendiendo?

—Algunos dicen que sí, por eso se están alejando de estos lugares. Hay quienes nunca tuvieron un hogar pero tampoco surgieron de la nada.

—¿Sabes lo que está afectando el lugar?

—Sí —respondió Mirai, segura de que Takeru estaba listo para conocer la verdad sobre ese lugar —. Es lo contrario a la imaginación.

Takeru calló. Con su mirada recorrió el lugar, tenía la sensación de que cada vez era más pequeño. A varios metros de donde se encontraba había un ciervo comiendo, este no tardó en alejarse corriendo y reunirse con su manada. Las canciones de los pájaros le hicieron saber que no estaba solo, incluso podía imaginar las especies que lo rodeaban.

—Lo contrario a la imaginación —repitió Takeru. Buscó la esperanza en su interior, valor para luchar y encontrar las respuestas que buscaba.

—¿Amas este lugar? —preguntó Mirai nuevamente.

—Sí —respondió Takeru no tan seguro, explorar ese lugar había hecho que el cariño que Mirai tenía por el mismo se le contagiara pero no entendía por qué su compañera le hacía esas preguntas.

—Entonces cree en nosotros, cree en ti mismo. No abandones tus sueños, no dejes que lo contrario a la imaginación destruya el mundo que has creado. Eres el portador del emblema de la esperanza, no dejes que ese brillo se apague.

Takeru no recordaba lo que pasó a continuación. Recordó una luz cegadora y la sensación de que estaba viendo a la nada pero cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la expresión preocupada de su madre. Su espalda le dolía, prueba de que había dormido en una posición incómoda pero se negaba a creer que todo fue un sueño.

A lo lejos un digimon reía divertido. Había visto a Takeru trabajar en su manuscrito, incluso lo había leído cuando el portador del emblema de la esperanza dormía y lo había disfrutado. El pensar que lo abandonaría lo hizo incluirlo en aquella aventura, estaba feliz de haber sido de ayuda.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Gracias por leer, con este capítulo la historia ha terminado.

 **Recomendación:** En este caso recomiendo dos libros, "La Divina Comedia" del que hice algunas pequeñas referencias en el primer capítulo y "La historia sin fin" del que hice varias referencias en este capítulo.


End file.
